


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows exactly how to get to Ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts of striptease, voyeurism and masturbation

Normally Ray would feel silly putting on a show, but he knows that he's being watched and that Ben hasn't taken his eyes off him since Ray began undressing.

And Ray can admit it to himself. It's fantastic watching Ben, with is efficiency, undress and reveal himself layer by layer, but it's just as heady watching Ben watching _him_ undress.

Ray makes sure that he doesn't do it too fast.

A flick of a wrist and Ray's t-shirt falls to the floor. He pauses and flattens both his hands against his own abdomen, runs his hand slowly up the planes of his body. Ben's eyes follow his hands, even in the semi darkness of the apartment; Ray can read the naked want in every line of Ben's body. The slight lift of his shoulders when he breathes, fighting to keep his intake even. There's the slight cock of the head and Ray can just make out that Ben's licking his lower lip more than he normally does.

Ray puts his hands behind his neck and stretches, lets go and reaches upwards, stretching every muscle he can before he lets his arms down slowly. He rests his hands on his hips, thumbs hooked in the belt hoops and for a moment, he just stays where he is, lightly swaying to the tune in his head. Slowly, he reaches for the metal button of his jeans and pops it through the hole, easing the zipper down, one tooth at a time.

Wriggling his hips, Ray lets gravity do the rest. The jeans slide to the ground and Ray gracefully steps out of them, kicking them out of the way. He puts his palms flat against his abdomen again but this time he slides them down over his boxers, rubbing them up and down on either side of his erection, tenting the boxers. It's friction but not enough as the garment rubs against the sensitive skin of the tip of Ray's cock.

Hooking his fingers in the elastics of his boxers, Ray pulls them out and slowly pushes them down, allowing his cock to rise from the confines. It's curving up towards Ray's body, his balls heavy and his body flushed with need. The boxers follow the jeans and Ray spreads his legs now that he's free of any constricting clothes. Feet good and well planted on the floor, he rubs the heel of his hand up and down his cock, breathing a little harder, a little faster.

He watches Ben sit forward a little, eyes glued to Ray's cock, almost not blinking as if in fear that should he, Ray would disappear between one blink and the next.

Ray wraps his long fingers around his cock, rolling his hips to slide through his grip. He knows Ben likes him this way, that he loves the way Ray jerks off. In his efficiency, Ben used to just do the tugging and rubbing - just to get off, which Ray had to teach him, was about the most boring way of doing it. Not wrong, just... yeah, variety is the spice of life and all that jazz.

Moving his hand, Ray moans, twists his hand around the tip of his cock none too gently. His hips are stuttering back and forth, making silent promises to Ben. He's skirting the edge of his own release because he's pretty much been hard since they stepped inside the apartment an hour ago, wanting to eat before they'd start fucking and forget about such trivial things like food and drink.

Ray hums quietly as he slowly walks toward Ben, lazily moving his hand in a lose grip up and down his cock. Standing in front of Ben, Ray can tell how much Ben wants to touch, and just how much he's fighting it.

With a wink, Ray turns and steps back, sitting down in Ben's lap, legs straddling Ben's, his naked ass firmly planted against the bulge in Ben's jeans.

Ben digs his fingers into the armrests of the chair, making it creak and Ray allows himself a wicked grin. Sliding down a little, he leans his head back against Ben's shoulder, lifts his free arm and puts his hand up behind his own head, hooking his fingers behind Ben's neck.

He can feel the corded muscles there, and he can tell that Ben's sweating with the effort of controlling himself.

Closing his own eyes, Ray moans louder this time, his hand moving faster on his cock as he wriggles in Ben's lap. He can tell by the miniscule thrusts upwards, that Ben's not half as much in control as he's trying to be.

The only loss of control that Ray manages to catch Ben at is when Ben buries his face against Ray's neck, bows his head and opens his mouth against the tendon between neck and shoulder.

When Ray comes, moaning and whimpering, Ben bites down, pain mixing with Ray's pleasure. Ray doesn't care, all he cares about is that his body has lost all will to stay upright and slumps back against Ben's.

Ben, in turn, lifts one shaking hand and wraps his fingers around Ray's neck, squeezing a little, keeping him in place as he runs the fingers of the other hand through the mess of semen on Ray's chest and abs. He lifts his hand to Ray's mouth and slips the wet fingers between Ray's lips, breathing heavily in Ray's ear while Ray sucks the bitter fluid off them.

He can tell by the rolls of Ben's hips and the knowledge of Ben's ways that he'll get little if any sleep tonight and he'll be walking like a cowboy's who's been in the saddle for week come morning.

He doesn't care about that, because it'll be _so_ good and _so_ worth it.

The End


End file.
